


Scars hidden

by Eryn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After they’d gone from employer/employee to lovers and then to Dominant/submissive Sebastian had known there’d be changes.</i>
</p>
<p>Sebastian just isn't prepared for the first change that comes his way.</p>
<p>But Jim's been paying attention.</p>
<p>- fills a kink_bingo square for 'shaving'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...it took me more than a month to finish this...because I couldn't get myself to edit this fucker.  
> Thus comes my request, dear readers:
> 
> If anyone feels interested in reading the rough version of my work and do anything of  
> \- story consistency  
> \- spelling  
> \- brit pick  
> \- general concrit  
> then feel free to leave a comment or an email at elfling_eryn at hotmail . de
> 
> you can also check out my tumblr [here](http://entangledwood.tumblr.com/) and use that to contact me...or just stalk me :)

After they’d gone from employer/employee to lovers and then to Dominant/submissive Sebastian had known there’d be changes. Rules that had until now only been valid in their professional relationship extended to the bedroom. And the most important rule was, that he obeyed Jim implicitly. He didn’t question. He didn’t hesitate. He did as ordered and was now rewarded with care and affection.  
The first task however already had him hesitate, which was ridiculous. They both knew there’d be more complex orders later on. Orders more on edge. Orders closer to the limit. Orders that would make his stomach revolt when he thought about executing them. And Sebastian was sure he’d not have as much trouble going through with them.

Nonetheless he did it. Or rather, he let it be done. He made an appointment with a discreet beauty parlour, paying double to get it done today please and in private, so that it would be done when he met Jim in the evening.

 

When he’d come into the shop the lady at the counter had looked at him funny. She’d frowned and looked him over twice when he’d stated his name and payed in advance without blinking an eye. It was obvious she couldn’t believe he’d made the appointment, but she lead him through deserted hallways nonetheless.

Sebastian knew why she was confused. After all it wasn’t everyday that a well muscled and reasonably attractive mid-forty came in for a full body shave. The usual clientele likely consisted of desperate women fighting for their attractiveness, obese who just couldn’t reach or see their legs any more, or older men who just wanted a fit young lady to handle their junk. Sebastian was an oddity here just like anywhere else, but he didn’t give it much thought. He simply thanked the lady when she left him in a red and gold decorated room. He undressed efficiently and left his neatly folded clothes on a chair. Then he sat on the latex-covered seat to wait for his attendant. But he’d barely settled in when the door behind him opened. 

He waited silently for the attendant to approach and was pleased to see a decidedly masculine set of legs walk into his vision, clad in a pair of soft looking white cotton pants. But then his eyes moved up the strangely familiar slim body, wrapped in the nondescript white polo-shirt of the parlour, to see Jim smile down at him. The smile, of course, was all fake and mostly teeth and Sebastian couldn’t help but shrink back in his seat, reflexively closing his legs.

“Now, now, Sebastian. Don’t be shy”, Jim chided. Meanwhile he placed a bowl of warm water and a set of razors on a small side table.

Sebastian had to take a few deep breathes before he could relax again. Jim had seen him naked more than once already and in more compromising positions. But still, this was embarrassing in a whole new way. After all they weren’t about to have sex. He was about to get his body hair removed…or at least he had been about to…

“I’m not shy, boss”, Sebastian returned, eyes fixed on Jim, who’d easily settled on the low stool in front of the chair.

“Then don’t be embarrassed”, Jim said, picking up a towel from beneath the table. Silently he lathered it up.

“I’m not”, Sebastian insisted. Carefully he let his legs fall open again, but he was still tense as he let Jim lather his lower legs.   
“You do know what you’re doing, right?”, he asked after a few moments of tense silence. The legs were simple enough, but he’d paid for all the way and he had every intention to go through with it.

Jim send him a look that clearly said _’of course. Don’t be daft and think I can’t do something’_. Then he set the towel down and picked up the razor.

“Yes I do. If I didn’t I’d have found someone to do it in my stead”

“I’d already found someone to do it for me. How did you even figure it out?”, Sebastian asked, eyes glued to the sharp blade now gliding over his left leg. Ankle to knee, ankle to knee, wash off in the basin. A steady pattern, soothing in a strange and dangerous way.

“What? That you made an appointment here? You didn’t think you could make an appointment in any less than legal place without me hearing about it, did you? You’re mine and I won’t have you socialising with whores”, Jim spat, blade pushing more forceful into the meaty part of his leg than was strictly necessary. It didn’t break skin however, but Sebastian still only relaxed when the blade had moved on. No matter that Jim’s control of the razor was pretty much absolute, he liked his legs without any additional scars.

“I wasn’t about to socialise with anyone here, boss. They provide a service I needed and they don’t ask questions”, Sebastian argued. He didn’t really mind that Jim had surprised him here, but the idea that he wouldn’t be trusted alone in any of the places that made up the London underworld had his hackles rise. He wasn’t about to let Jim control his every move. He wasn’t a child that needed minding.

“Yes. And since they know you work close with me they wouldn’t have hesitate to send the most pretty young thing in here to give you a little something on the house.”, Jim groused. Sebastian could only wonder just what Jim had had to put up with in the past.

“I wouldn’t have taken it, Jim”, Sebastian said. It was obvious that this called for a more personal approach. It wasn’t just that Jim didn’t want him bribed, he could see that. “I know we haven’t signed a contract, but you made your rules clear and I wouldn’t let anyone touch me sexually without your presence and permission”

Jim’s gaze was hard as he looked up at Sebastian. He was apparently done with the leg and could let his eyes dig into Sebastian’s as he wiped down his leg with a damp cloth.

“Yet you’re here and were more than willing to let some pretty attendant touch you cock and balls, put a knife to them even. Wouldn’t you say that, for someone with your inclinations, it would have been more than sexual, arousing even?”

Sebastian had to shiver at the coldness and danger in Jim’s voice. The way his lover put it had arousal cooling low in his belly, but he fought it down. He kept as relaxed and open as possible. It wouldn’t do for Jim to doubt his next words.

“It wouldn’t. First of all because I am scared of shaving accidents. And second of all because they aren’t you. I don’t trust just anyone with a knife or a whip on my skin. With whoever would have come in here I’d have been much to worried about loosing blood to get it up.”, he said, doing his best to put as much conviction into his voice as possible.

Jim hmmed and turned his eyes back to Sebastian’s other leg. He seemed to want to say something, but he didn’t. Sebastian didn’t push it. He just watched in silence as Jim turned his focus back to the task at hand.

It was arousing to be the centre of Jim’s attention like that. It was, for now, completely non-sexual. Just the steady move of warm metal on wet skin, but it was also heady. Jim rarely put his whole attention onto something. Even when he was completely focused on working he had at least two or three projects running simultaneously. But here and now Sebastian was the centre of his world, the canvas to work on. Or more like the present to unwrap, because with each inch of skin revealed new marks became visible. Scars and spots and imperfections came to light. Jim made it a point to run his fingers over each of them before he wiped the skin down with the damp cloth. And Sebastian just sat and let himself be moved.

He let Jim shift him into the positions he wanted so his lover could access his thighs and his arms and his armpits and his chest. He even bend forward so Jim could check for any offending hair on his back. There were none, but it still made Sebastian shiver. The thoroughness with which Jim set to work, the complete dedicating to baring every inch to him. He almost thought Jim would bare his head as well, but that shave was, luckily, limited to his beard. When it was done and only his crotch remained Sebastian didn’t know if he should be glad or giddy. Jim had said he’d return in a moment with fresh water and then had left Sebastian alone.

The older spend the time studiously not panicking. He touched his arms and newly shaved legs, marvelling at the feeling of hairless skin. It wasn’t soft or silky, but it was smooth and sensitive in a way it hadn’t been in longer than he could remember. And to think that it would be a regular occurrence now. To maintain a trim like that you had to either wax or shave every two or three days. Would Jim keep doing it? Or would he focus on the patches he really wanted bare and let the other hair grow back? He shifted in his seat as he waited for Jim to return, arousal pooling in his belly as he thought of all the things Jim might want to do with his bare skin. Carefully he scooted lower on the seat, pushing his ass up to the edge and throwing his legs out over the armrests. It was a blatant invitation to touch and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to take himself up on it, wrap his hand around his dick and jerk off to the idea of what Jim would be doing to him soon. All the filthy things he’d promised, all the dirty little tricks he had planned to try on Sebastian. But the first rule had been no touching without Jim around and without Jim’s order. So instead he closed his eyes and took deep breathes and gripped the headrest to keep himself steady. He could hear the door open again, could hear Jim’s footsteps, could hear Jim’s gasp at the sight of him spread out like that, hard and waiting, could hear the following chuckle while Jim put down the bowl and fresh towels.

Sebastian waited for Jim to say something. He didn’t dare open his eyes for fear that he’d do something stupid like plead to be fucked here and now. But nonetheless he waited for some kind of comment.  
He was startled when instead he felt soapy cloth rub over his balls and around his cock, lathering up the hair. He opened his eyes a little and found Jim kneeling between his knees again, smirk on his lips as he carefully lathered the hair, making sure to keep his touch as chaste as possible. Gritting his teeth Sebastian watched as the gleaming metal was picked up, as Jim used his other hand to pull the skin taunt and then slowly dragged the blade over it and a carefully rehearsed pattern that left it completely bare of even the faintest stubble.

Sebastian exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he was holding while the skin was still pale, no trace of red coming to the forefront. He watched as Jim did it again to clean the next patch and again and once more before he tsked.

He couldn’t help but blush as Jim slowly ran his finger over short white lines covering the skin. It was obvious that the scars were old, but it was still embarrassing to have Jim find them. Of course he’d have found them even if someone else had done the shaving, but still. Having his failings exposed like that, his intimate failure at wielding a cheap safety razor, made him blush. But Jim didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t comment, just made quick work of the rest of the hair before wiping the skin clean with a damp cloth.

“This might sting a bit”, Jim commented and Sebastian had barely time to wonder what he meant when something burned like fire through his balls.

“Shit what’s that”, he hissed, trying to scoot back and away. But one of Jim’s hands had wrapped around his balls and was holding on tight.

“Aftershave. Lovely scent and it’ll make sure the hair won’t grow in. Now stop squirming and take it”, Jim said sternly, his unoccupied hand rubbing more of the liquid fire all over Sebastian’s body.

Once they were done and Jim released his balls Sebastian was shivering and short of breath and Jim had the manic glint in his eyes that came with a job well done. Apparently Sebastian was a masterpiece. He couldn’t help but blush when Jim got out his phone and snapped a picture of him, still with his legs thrown over the armrests, naked and bare and obviously aroused. But apparently his boss wasn’t interested in acting on it just head. Instead Jim picked up the bowl and the razors.

“Get dressed, Sebastian. I’ll meet you outside”, was all he said before leaving Sebastian alone.


End file.
